


Memories [Podfic]

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What Andromache has remembered and forgotten during her lifetime.text version here
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lilo's Podfics, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	Memories [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Fortnight friday prompts: 'they did live, and there was happines' and 'favorite trope'! My fav trope is definitely Andy regaining her immortality (so that fits both prompts), especially this specific way, and I also really like the symbolism of Quynh's necklace for their relationship, as well as the, I guess it is also a trope, thing about the immortals forgetting things because they have simply lived too long to remember it all...
> 
> Is it really random whether I upload podfic and text as one thing or in seperate fics? Yes, yes it is. Well, in this case I just wanted to already upload the written fic before going over the recording so at least one would go up on friday xD Not that ao3 lets me change the date to saturday yet, I always forget how many hours apart my timezone is to ao3's...
> 
> TWs in the end note!

[link to Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mKYVbzkNjg7owJQPMz74UN_ufc2ybeo_/view?usp=sharing)

[link to mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l1ouo2c9vn5dn9i/Memories_-_Andromaquynh.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: canon character death, suicidal thoughts, temporary mcd
> 
> If you liked this story, do let me know! <3   
> What's your headcanon for Quynh's state of mind after the sea, and how do you hope they'l portray her in a sequel?


End file.
